


The Demons

by lusium



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Demon AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm still gonna update this, Just to gauge interest, My first work for this fandom, The summary does this no good at the momnt, but essentially thats what is is., even if nobody wants to read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusium/pseuds/lusium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even a few hours after somehow avoiding a death from blood loss, and waking up in his apartment without knowing, Mike Schmidt, a man who works at a nearby gas station, ends up learning just what had saved his life, and what that entailed. And what sort of contract did he even sign?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suddenly Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I... This doesn't seem serious at the beginning I know. But it is.
> 
> Also I didn't have any sleep in me when I wrote this, so odds are I'll go back and rewrite this when I wake up again.

“Help! Help!” The distressed shout pulled him from his silence, looking over the city with a criticizing eye before all but throwing himself majestically off the edge of the building, arms spread wide in the imitation of wings, or welcoming the air before his descent slowed, leveling out to more of a glide as blue eyes looked the streets over, trying to find the source of the distressed calls.

“Help!”

Again, the calls repeated, bringing his attention to the small blonde clutching her purse strap at the end of an alley, while someone held onto the end of her purse, pulling with all their might to make the woman let go. Of course, being the hero he was, Mike couldn’t just leave this woman to fight against this assailant.

He landed just a few feet away, arms crossing over his chest with narrowed eyes, his cape flapping violently behind him at the sudden wind… Strange, there wasn’t any sort of breezes floating by when he landed, and this one appeared as soon as he landed- did that guy just turn into a demonic version of Scooby Doo?

… Yep. and that was some _very_ warm saliva being thrown at him as said demon-dog rounded on him, the woman left forgotten along with her purse as jaws snapped at the air, an attempt at intimidation it seemed. 

Why was it he was always fighting these things?

He moved with practiced ease, duking to the left as the great canine’s paw slammed down where he had been standing only seconds earlier, only to leap forward, under its chin as jaws bore into the ground with the obvious intent to kill. His hands found themselves wrapped around the canine’s tail, leaning back with all his weight to alert it to just where he was standing. Prompting its sudden spin as hips smashed into the brick building on either side of it. Pained yelps echoing from its throat before the canine collapsed to the ground, defeated.

His attention turned to the blonde woman, currently adjusting everything to make sure she was alright as he made his way over. Intending to offer any _additional_ surfaces she may have wanted, before the purse had very roughly been slammed into his stomach. 

He could have sworn he just got punched in the gut by a bear or something, when it was only this womans’ purse. He lifted his head, wanting nothing more than to demand why they did that, when the very voice he _didn’t_ want to hear shattered the reality around him.

**”Mike, wake up before I flip you out of your mattress and punch you in the stomach again.”**

* * *

Groggily, blue eyes opened to the sight of a very impatient looking male, brown hair hanging in front of electric blue eyes as two bear like ears flattened against the top of his skull, before realization dawned on him as to why the purse felt _so much_ like the annoyed demon’s fist.

_Freddy just punched him in the gut._

As graceful as an exhausted night guard could with a demon practically sitting on his stomach with their legs crossed over his chest, Mike sat up, watching with faint amusement as the sudden motion sent the bear toppling onto the floor, only to feel his blankets torn away abruptly by the mass on the floor, now wrapped in said blankets.

A glance at the clock, and he groaned. Falling back against the pillow with a low grunt. 

“Why did you wake me up at three in the morning?” Mike demanded, barely able to see the glowing blue eyes glaring up at him from the darkness of the blanket, absentmindedly filing the image away in the back of his mind because that was _adorable_... regardless of how many people Freddy may or may not have killed, he was still in a sense a child. Which meant he was pouting in the ‘blanket of protection’ with the guise of a glare.

 **”There was a noise outside.”** came the deep baritone from the mass of blankets after a short staring contest, the answer only causing Mike’s brows to raise in confusion.

“There are _always_ noises outside Freddy,” he pointed out, pausing as the shuffling of fabric alerted him to the movement of one of the others lying within the room. A faint pinkish glow illuminating dark purple bangs telling him Bonnie had woken up from their conversation, only to hear the rabbit speak up in a tone that was almost startled.

 **”It came from inside the house.”** Bonnie told him, before crawling gracelessly onto the mattress to practically lay on top of him, eyes watching the door with the constant movement of the rabbit ears normally hidden within purple hair.

“It was probably just someone dragging something around their living room.” Mike said, watching the duo of demons shake their head, Freddy’s gaze moving to the two stirring lumps in the corner. Another almost pink glow appearing to illuminate yellow hair, as another yellow glow appeared to illuminate _vibrant_ red hair. 

**”No, it came from inside the house, and nobody has left the room.”** Freddy commented, watching the two demons slink closer to join their companions. The other pink gaze, Chica, crawling onto the mattress to lay in a position similar to Bonnie, sprawled over his legs and staring at the door. The fluffed up feathers on the female demons’ arms telling him just how spooked the girl was.

He didn’t think it would get any worse. As always, he was wrong. As proven by Foxy crawling onto the bed and sitting in one of the few vacant areas left on the bed, golden gaze fixated on the door, pausing only by Freddy slowly lumbering onto the bed again to practically enfold the entire group in his collected mass of blankets. A low, rumbling growl rising in his throat as his eyes were the only things indicating the presence of life in the room. Footsteps drawing closer to the door at a careful pace.

Now covered by four odd acting animal demons, each growling lowly like the bear keeping all of them hidden, Mike felt a phantom ache in the side of his shoulder, his only free hand (seeing as the other was pinned by foxy’s knee and rather puffed up tail) rubbed gently along where only a few hours earlier, there had been a gaping hole in his skin. He wasn’t even sure how he’d made it back to the small apartment he was barely able to make the rent of each month. 

A sudden shift of weight, and fearful scream tore Mike back into reality, managing to see Freddy reared up to his full height, hand drawn back with claws glinting in the light given off by the sole bulb in the room. His lips drawn back in a snarl with the intent to kill before he found himself stumbling out of the bed, pushing off the grabbing hands of the three other demons to risk putting himself between Freddy, and the _very_ familiar person staring the demon in the face, frozen in fear.

“FREDDY, DOWN.” He shouted, standing in front of the person with his arms spread out, his breath coming in shaky gasps at the cold claws just barely touching the flesh of his neck. Trembling at the realization he’d come so close to dying once again.

As the order seemed to take effect, the bear fell back, not without trying to grab at his hand to pull him away from the ‘stranger’. At least before he felt a hand wrap around his stomach and something cold just barely touching his neck.

“Stay back!” They shouted. 

Electric blue eyes widened before the remaining three demons slowly got to their feet, Bonnie’s ears twitching anxiously as the trio stared at whoever was behind Mike, Foxy in particular baring his teeth in obvious frustration, as Chica simply looked the situation over, and smiled. A small fluff of her feathers, and slowly the other demons calmed down. Ears swiveling in the direction of the blonde demon, Freddy slowly standing back up to stand just in front of the trio.

Honestly, Mike didn’t understand why the demons were just standing there, until he felt a small sting against his neck, and something warm slide slowly down his skin…. So there was a knife… That made sense, and yet all the group of demons happened to be doing, was listening to Chica’s quiet chirps and coos.


	2. The arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, for a while I just had no motivation to finish it. But here's the second chapter.

He felt himself being pulled back against his will, wanting nothing more than to just get back in bed and _sleep_ , but it seemed that wasn’t being realistic, even with the four animalistic demons staring the person behind him down.

This person, was of course one of his bosses.

His eyes widened as Foxy’s jaws opened wide, a sharp intake of breath being the only warning before a high pitched ringing tore through his mind.

* * *

Jolting into consciousness, the Black haired male looked around the room, no demon bears, no mass of blankets on the walls or the floor. And nobody in the house. So he was dreaming… about a dream? 

The thought confused him, a hand rubbing where he had felt a phantom pain in his shoulder, reminding him of the brown demon’s frantic gaze… If he remembered correctly, he’d yelled Freddy when referring to it. Was it named Freddy or something? And what about its friends? What was going on _there_?

He continued to go over the dreams in his head, following the old boring routine of getting ready to walk down to the gas station and begin his shift. 

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Mike paused, examining his reflection for a moment, taking in the dark circles under his eyes and skin missing the normal red tinge of life. A heavy sigh left his throat. Between working at a Gas station for almost ten hours a day from open until close, and working at the nearby Publix as a Grocery bagger for another 8 hours, every other day. He had little time to actually rest. Having on average only one day off a month, and even then he barely is able to scrape by on the rent.

Placing the brush down against the sink, he stared down at his hands. Debating even going into work at the time, debating if he should simply call in sick, he sure felt like it. But the nagging feeling of something bad would happen if he did, forced the thought from his mind, besides, he was almost ready anyway. 

Pulling on a clean shirt, he quickly adjusted the buttons near the collar, pulled on his shoes, grabbed the house keys, and started out the door. Locking the deadbolt behind him with slow movements.

His shuffling footsteps only drew him further down the hall, mechanical movements uncomfortable as he allowed himself to be lost in his thoughts, moving almost on autopilot as he looked the dream over.

The supposed leader, the bear, they _looked_ male from what he’d been able to see, and the voice was far too deep to be female, but then again, he’d been wrong about it once before, and promptly ended up nursing a black eye for a couple weeks. His focus quickly shifted to the thinner, lankier one of the group, the fox.

It had been as though he’d seen better days, with an eye patch over the right eye, and scars pretty much everywhere the fabric of the torn shirt and pants weren’t, he guessed this one had been in some sort of fight, or something. Even the right hand had been replaced by a dangerously sharp hook.

The smaller, bulkier one, the rabbit, they were definitely male, that much he knew for certain, even with the abnormally purple hair, and vibrant pink eyes. It seemed almost dainty, though something in the back of his mind screamed at him that this definitely wasn’t the case. Mike shook his head to clear the thoughts, only focusing on the last, remaining member of the four. 

The small blonde haired girl, the chicken, the bright pink-purple eyes that emanated an unearthly glow in the dark, yet seemed perfectly normal once the light had been turned on. He wasn’t sure just _what_ they were, but something told him he’d find out soon enough… And frankly he wasn’t looking forward to it.

A hand found its way to the bar against the gas station door, eyes closing momentarily to gather his bearings before pushing it open, feeling the sudden burst of cold air as it escaped from the cold building. Seeing his boss adjusting a few things by the register, Mike quietly made his way over to the coffee machine, completely ignoring the sugar and powdered cream sitting out for the exact purpose of coffee. He’d need the bitterness of the coffee to wake him up, and keep him up throughout his shift.

A nod to the manager, and they’d left the building. Leaving him alone with his thoughts as he took a seat behind the counter. Reclining back against the wall to ease the pounding in his head, the cashier simply rubbed at his face, forcing himself to swallow back the bitter taste of black coffee to try and wake himself up before the first few people would begin to enter the gas station on their way to work.

* * *

Mike Schmidt certainly didn’t think he had great luck, nor did he think he had good luck, but _this_? Now the world was pushing it. His heart hammered against his ribcage at the sound of sirens outside, followed shortly by shouting as someone darted into the building, door slamming shut behind them with a loud bang. 

Blue eyes watched in feigned concern as the strange person moved quickly through the aisles, simply looking at the people, completely ignoring the goods lying on the shelves, and for a moment, he wondered just what this person was doing, before his eyes widened. A loud bang echoing through the store prompting an instinctive reaction for the male to drop, barely making out the sound of the strange man’s voice. 

_“Everyone down on the ground **now** this is a robbery.”_ He could hear the sound of shuffling fabric, the customers within slowly moving to their knees, before the sound of footsteps approached the counter, the sound of the gun cocking sending a chill down his spine.

_”You, get up.”_ A glance up, showed the man had a mask over his face, covering everything but his eyes. Carefully, Mike grabbed the side of the counter, slowly pulling himself to his feet as he got a better look at the weapon leaning against the other side, he could just barely see the hilt of what he was guessing was a shotgun, and by the looks of it, it seemed to be double barrel. He couldn’t help but wonder how the man managed to get it in the store without him seeing it. 

_”Give me all the money in the register”_ The masked man ordered, forcing Mike back into reality as the gun was lifted, the tip of the barrel just inches from his chest, with shaky movements, the cashier quickly opened the register drawer, cursing his trembling hands, the keys had slipped a couple of times, a silent prayer left his mouth as he grabbed the cash from the tray. Stuffing it into the bag thrown onto the counter in front of him with slight tremors as he felt a chill against the back of his neck.

Closing the register slowly after making sure all the cash was out of the tray, Mike directed his gaze to the floor, not sure what was going to happen before the sound of the gun being cocked echoed through his ears. 

_**Bang!** _

The searing pain that shot through his arm was delayed, a hand slowly moving to grab the blood slickened the white of his uniform. The realization was placed in the back of his mind as his knees shook, collapsing onto his side with a low groan, trying to apply pressure to the wound, he was _not_ going to let himself die so easily. He wasn’t going to die _today_.

* * *

_”Is that so?”_ a voice purred, time seeming to stop as The cashier looked up at the ceiling, seeing five faint humanoid outlines. 

_”Should we trust him?”_ The second outline said, voice echoing as it looked towards the near carbon copy beside it, white pinpricks flashing curiously at the outline.

**”They seem very certain of their choice.”** The next said, violet pinpricks widening slightly as the voice seemed fairly feminine, only to be elbowed by the next outline, its pink eyes narrowing slightly

_”Of course they Seem certain, everyone is. Humans never want to die.”_ it said, the voice sounding faintly male before a sudden cold object was pressed against his wound, golden eyes gleaming beside him with the next voice.

_”Aye, the lad doesn’t have much time left, best ye make ye’ choice quickly.”_ It said, all attention directing back to where Mike was lying stunned.

_”Well? Make your choice.”_ The first voice said. Blue eyes gleaming as the quintet waited for Mike’s answer.

“... I’m not dying today.” He hissed out, watching as teeth flashed into view, each one holding a predatory smirk before turning their attention back to the faintly, brown… outline. 

_”As you wish.”_ It hummed, a bright flash being the only warning before a searing pain shot through his injury once more. A glance over, and he could see the flesh stitching together of its own accord, blood sinking back into it and peeling away from the white sleeve of his shirt, leaving only the torn fabric in its wake.

_”So, You’re the one we were called to defend him from? How… **interesting** ”_ The first voice cackled followed shortly by the feeling of hands lifting him from the ground, a flash of gold alerting him to the devious grin on the red haired male’s face. As he was pulled into a standing position, Mike looked over at the four remaining creatures standing near the gunman before a pang of familiarity shot through his chest.

As purple shifted in his peripheral, he realized one of them had come around the counter. _Bonnie_

His attention moved to the violet eyed female, _Chica…._

Then to the red haired male holding him up, … _Foxy._

Then to the brown haired one, with claws pressing against the assailants throat, pushing them back against the glass. _Freddy…_

Then to the final form, black eyes gleaming dangerously before it looked towards him, the white pinpricks flashing into view…. _Goldie._


End file.
